


Your Soulmate Isn't Your Soulmate

by whatfandom



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, M/M, pre AH Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has a hard time coping with Ryan, his best friend, breaking up with him. But he deals. It just takes a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Soulmate Isn't Your Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> So JSYK this is set pre Achievement Hunter Ryan, when Ryan was the tech guy or whatever. 
> 
> Special shoutout to [griffball](http://powerbottom-phil.tumblr.com/) for doing a great job at editing this (ily).

A lot of people think that when someone who you were planning to spend your whole life with breaks up with you, that it's this whole big mess. You cry and you scream.

But that's not what it's like at all. When the person you thought was your soulmate says "I don't think I love you anymore" it's silent. That's why when Ryan told Gavin "I'm sorry, Gav. We're just not compatible anymore". He didn't cry, didn't scream, he didn't even reply to him. He nodded, completely silent, took out his wallet, and put enough on the table for his breakfast and simply walked away. He didn't say goodbye. It was just an end. Ryan broke up with Gavin. After a year of smiles and laughs and kisses and whispered "I love you"s, Gavin and Ryan had broken up. Ryan had broken up with Gavin. He walked home. Walked to the backyard of Geoff's house, stripping off his clothes as he got further into his little flat. He got into his boxers and climbed into bed and just shut off. He had been running off simple mechanics for the past half hour as he walked home. He knew the way home from their favorite place to get breakfast with his eyes closed. He didn't fall asleep, easy and soft and happy. He just dropped off the face of the planet for the next 19 hours.

He woke up only because Griffon came into his room and gently shook him by the shoulders. He looked up at her and she looked so scared.

"Ryan broke up with me," was all he said and she froze for half a second, then bent down and hugged him tight. She didn't have to say anything, he was just glad she was holding him. He didn't cry, didn't do anything besides let himself be hugged.

Gavin took three days off from work, Geoff daring anyone to talk shit about Gavin not coming in. Geoff threatened to do everything bad to Ryan under the sun, but Gavin just shook his head. He walked through work kind of numb and completely out of it. He was walking around in a daze, and ended up spending a lot more time drunk.

A week later he was doing some easy work, editing a lets play, when everything hit him like a truck. He couldn't breathe. He just couldn't do it. Ryan, the love of his life, broke up with him. He had his whole life spread out in front of him. He was going to move in with Ryan and marry him and he was going to be happy. All of that was gone in an instant. Just gone. Just like that. His whole life plan gone. It was Michael who spun around Gavin's chair and kneeled in front of him and braced him by the shoulders saying, "Gavin. You're having a panic attack. Gav, you need to _breathe_. Gavin, buddy. You can breathe. I promise. Look at me breathing?" Michael brought him right back down to earth.

It was a month later when Gavin felt like someone punched him in the stomach. He physically could not breathe, until Geoff put his tattooed hand on Gavin's shoulder. Ryan was stood in front of them, but he wasn't looking at Gavin and Geoff, instead he was flirting with Matt, laughing and touching and whispering. Gavin could breathe without being reminded to this time.

The thing about all of this was- Ryan was his best friend. He told Ryan everything. He was the first one Gavin went to whenever he did anything cool, whenever anything bad happened. Ryan was always the first to know. That was gone in an instant too. The thing about that was, Gavin wasn't sure if Ryan knew just how much this all hurt him. Because Ryan wasn't giving him the space he needed. Ryan would still text him occasionally and tweet at him and once tried (key word tried) to ask him a question at work (Geoff intercepted him before he got all the way in to the Achievement Hunter office). Gavin never responded once.

Six months later and avoiding Ryan at all costs of that time- Gavin felt okay. Gavin was functioning again, not just running like a machine, but actually working and talking and laughing again. He felt okay. He slowly but surely regained his friendship with Ryan. He started off by texting him, then after a little while would say hi if he passed Ryan at work. Eight months later and he found out he was dating someone else, a woman not from RoosterTeeth and had been for six months. Gavin was happy for him, he actually was. Gavin was glad his friend had found happiness with someone else, Gavin honestly just wanted to find happiness in himself. And he would. It would just take time.


End file.
